Sakura's Passing
by MeowthNThe3Js
Summary: Story about Sakura's preparing for her successor, and her passing away thereafter.


Sakura's Passing  
  
Sakura was at her husband's bedside. Li was dying. Tears gently flowed from her eyes, but she knew it was his time to go. Soon enough she'd be joining him; it was only a matter of time. She and Li had lived their lives togther, and the years together were extremely happy.  
  
Li took wonderful care of Sakura, whom he loved deeply. He hated to see tears come from her eyes, except in the event that her tears created a new Star card. He knew that that would not occur today. He was going to pass away, and no card could stop that. In the end, he'd be in a safer, better place.  
  
Sakura rested her head on Li's chest. "I'm going to miss you."  
  
Li gently stroked his wife's hair. "I will miss you too, but I will be waiting for you when your time comes." That generated a weak smile, which made him feel better. "We've lived long lives," he added.  
  
"Yes," Sakura admitted. "You've lived one hundred years, and my one hundredth birthday is soon. You still look as handsome as ever," she said with a smile.  
  
"That's what magic will do for you, eh?" Li said, his voice growing weaker. "You're the best looking ninety-nine year-old anyone ever saw." Sakura laughed. Having magical powers helped keep them looking as young as fifty years of age. Despite the fact he was dying, Li still had a sense of humor. He was not scared; he was peaceful. He knew where he'd be going. He'd be joining Clow Reid, Madison, and his family.  
  
Li reached his hand and stroked Sakura's face one more time. "It's time for me to go."  
  
Sakura took his hand in hers and kissed it. "You take care, love, until we are reunited."  
  
Li's eyes slowly closed. His face paled a little more, then his breathing slowed down. Sakura gave him one last kiss, then she felt his life slip away. Her heart ached as it happened, but it knew that everything would be okay in the end.  
  
Sakura slowly stood up. She turned around to see two sober faces: Julian's and Kiro's. They were sad to see their master's husband go, and to see their master so sad. "He was a wonderful person," Julian said.  
  
"I actually grew to like that kid," Kiro admitted. He didn't always like Li, but after all the help he provided, Kiro grew to accept him.  
  
"Yeah," Sakura said. "I'm glad you did." Kiro smiled. He was mischievious at times, but he knew when someone had a good heart. It just takes him a good while before he realizes it.  
  
Sakura stared out the window. It was dreary outside. It was like this when her best friend, Madison, passed away, as well as other acquaintances. Sakura just stared out at the falling snow, lost in thought. The snow blanketed the ground, slowly but surely. You'd see kids playing in the snow. Sakura just stared at the snow for what seemed hours to her dedicated servants before she finally spoke. "It's time to make preparations," she said quietly. Julian's and Kiro's faces darkened. They knew exactly what she meant.  
  
"Already?! Clow Reid lived to be two hundred before he passed away!" Kiro cried.  
  
"I'm not Clow Reid, Kiro. You know that. I will live to be one hundred. In the meantime, I must prepare for my successor. I need your help."  
  
Julian transformed into his celestial form, Yue. "May I ask something, master?"  
  
"Yes, go ahead."  
  
"Clow Reid once told us that anything living must end at some point. Wouldn't that mean we too, will eventually pass away?"  
  
Sakura said nothing at first. Yue wasn't sure if he'd get an answer, but he did. "You can pass at your own choosing. In fact, you and Kiro can pass away with me, if you'd like."  
  
Kiro transformed himself into Kiro-Beros. "I will go with you," Kiro offered.  
  
"I know you are extremely loyal to me, Kiro-Beros. However, you do not have to end your life with me. You can still be free to choose many candidates for centuries to come."  
  
"I've seen much death, Sakura. I've seen Madison, Li, and their families pass away, among others. I don't feel that I can stand much more beyond yours now."  
  
Sakura nodded. "Okay then. What about you, Yue?"  
  
Yue didn't know. "I'm not sure, Sakura. I feel compelled to go with you and Kiro-Beros, but yet I feel that I am still needed in the future."  
  
"Sometimes we must wait before we get what we want. I think that is your case. I think you will judge many masters and candidates to come before you join us. I think that is your destiny," Sakura said.  
  
Yue accepted his fate. "I will stay behind, but who will choose the candidates if Kiro-Beros is to go with you?"  
  
"That's an excellent question, Yue. I was wondering that myself." Sakura pulled out her key of the star, and called her wand. It was years since she had last used it, but she still felt the power flowing through it stronger than ever.  
  
Sakura began her incantation. "I call upon the power of my star, ancient powers near and far; I command you to create for the future a guardian, a being of the sun, a brand new creature! Create a beast of white fur, whose wings represent her light and happy nature. Release!"  
  
A tremendous light appeared in front of Sakura, as a new creature formed. It was the most powerful wind Sakura ever felt, and she knew that this would be her greatest creation. Light pink wings emerged, then opened to reveal a gorgeous, white, cat-like creature. It had beautiful long fur, and a long tail. As the wind died down, the creature opened its eyes. "Where.....am I? Who am I?" She asked.  
  
"You are a new creature. I created you, and your name will be Kira-Sun. In your earth form, you will be just Kira."  
  
Kira looked at her whole body, then instinctively knew why she was brought into this world. "I am to help you somehow, Master."  
  
Sakura smiled. "You can also call me Sakura. And yes, I do need your help. I need someone to take Kiro's place when he and I pass away."  
  
Kira looked at Kiro-Beros, then saddened a little. "You're passing away?"  
  
"In due time, yes," he replied.  
  
"You are to choose the next master of these cards." Sakura held her whole deck for Kira to see. "In the next months, Kiro-Beros, Yue, and I will teach you everything you need to know. You and Yue will serve together your new master when that time comes."  
  
Kira looked at Yue and studied him awhile. She brightened a little. "What does Yue do?"  
  
"I judge the candidate you choose," he said simply.  
  
"Oh, okay!" She said cheerfully. Sakura smiled. Kira was as spirited as Kiro was, if not more.  
  
"Let's see your earthly form, Kira," Sakura said. Kira nodded. Her pink wings enclosed her, then she became small like Kiro's form. She looked exactly like a cute white kitten with pink wings.  
  
Kiro couldn't resist commenting on her new form. "You look almost as cute as I do in my earthly form!" He even hinted at a bit of jealously. Sakura smiled all the more. Kira and Kiro would get along well in the months they would have to get to know each other. Kiro was just not getting the main attention for a change.  
  
After Kira was introduced into the world, there was much story telling on Sakura's part. She told Kira many things, even things that were just sweet memories of her life, having nothing to do with the cards. Kira kept the place brightened up with her bumbling personality, even sometimes getting her master's mind off of her late husband for a few hours. Sakura loved Kira as she loved Kiro and Yue, even though they would only share the earth for only few months. Kira soon knew all that she needed to know, and became wise under all her bursting energy.  
  
Many months later, Sakura called her three friends in. "It's time," was all she said. Kira's happy face faded away, as well as everyone else's. They did not want to remember today's date for the first time in Kiro's and Julian's lifetime. Usually Sakura's birthday was a day of celebration. However, today would be a day of sorrow.  
  
The three immediately transformed into their true forms. Kiro-Beros went by her side, and Sakura scratched his neck gently, and he softly purred. She then looked and Kira and Yue. She went and hugged Kira. "Take care of the new master, okay?" Kira nodded, and whimpered lightly. Sakura petted her to comfort her a bit. She then went up to Yue and hugged him. He hugged back, light-headed. He felt listless. It all felt as if it were a bad dream occuring before his eyes, which was exactly how he felt when Clow Reid passed away. Now it was Sakura's turn, and Kiro with her.  
  
Sakura sensed his uneasiness. "You know that Kiro and I will be waiting for you, alongside Clow Reid, Madison, and Li, Yue."  
  
"Yes, master. I understand that completely, and I await the day that happens."  
  
"Be sure to be faithful to your new master. He will love you as I have, and Clow Reid before me. He will have a special bond with Kira, also."  
  
"I will do my duty," he just stated. He was in a state of denial still. He hated to see Sakura go, but he knew that she must. He wasn't going to argue with her, as much as he wanted to.  
  
"You know where to bury me and Kiro-Beros, Yue," she said. He nodded.  
  
Kiro-Beros walked up to Yue. "Good-bye, old friend," he said. Yue hugged him. Kiro was slightly surprised to see such affection from Yue, but he knew his story. Yue was truly kind inside, just like his earthly form. Kiro then flew to the bed.  
  
Sakura and Kiro-beros laid down on her large bed, the one that Li had died in. Yue went up to Kiro-Beros, and felt his life fading away. "Take care, Kiro-Beros," was all that Yue could manage. Kira-Sun just watched sadly as Yue rushed to Sakura's side.  
  
"Sakura!" He hugged her, his cheek on hers. Then one teardrop fell out of his left eye, the only teardrop that he's ever shed in his existence. She smiled at him weakly.  
  
"Everything's going to be all right, don't worry," Sakura assured him.  
  
"I know, Master," Yue acknowledged.  
  
Sakura took Yue's hands. "Take good care of your new master, and judge wisely as I know you will. Be sure to get along well with Kira, too."  
  
Yue felt like Sakura was acting like his mother. Which was fine by him, in all honestly. He needed the last-minute advice to keep him going until his end. He was stronger than Kiro, and he knew that he'd be able to handle the sadness amongst the joy easier for the years to come. Even so, it was just hard seeing a master go the same way as the previous had. Especially one that he truly, secretly loved for years and years.  
  
Yue felt Sakura's grip weaken, and he hastily grabbed her hands and held them. Sakura smiled once last time. "Take care......and I'll be waiting for you," she managed.  
  
"Take care, Sakura. Until we meet again." Then he felt his master's life fade away, and he felt her soul ascending to the heavens. Sakura Avalon- Showron had passed away.  
  
Yue looked and saw that Kiro-beros had passed away as well. Kira-Sun whimpered, and both she and Yue's tears flowed freely. It was many minutes before they stopped.  
  
Kira-Sun had stopped whimpering, and she tried to regain some composure. "Where are you going.......to bury them?" she asked Yue.  
  
"With Clow Reid."  
  
"His grave still exists?"  
  
"Yes, though only Sakura and I ever knew about it. Let me go on my own; I want to do this myself," Yue said. Kira was about to object, but Yue held his hand up, and she gave up. He took Kiro first; he alone was quite a load to carry.  
  
Since it was night Yue didn't worry too much about being noticed. He flew until he reached a small area, not too far from the magical cherry blossom tree. There was a stone there, and Clow Reid's name was inscribed upon it. Nothing else. Yue looked around, and he choose two places where he dug out two graves. He laid Kiro-Beros in his grave, then covered him. Magically a stone appeared with Kiro's name inscribed, immediately as Yue had finished covering the grave. He flew and found a golden rose, and laid it on his friend's grave. He then went back for Sakura.  
  
He entered Sakura's house, and he found himself a little more peaceful. He wasn't too upset now, though he was still sad. He went up to her room, and picked up her frail body. He flew back to the gravesite. He gave her one last hug, if nothing else to comfort and make him feel better. He laid her down, then buried her.  
  
A light shone in the sky, and Sakura's gravestone appeared with magnificent light. It was even more magnificent than when Clow Reid's had appeared. Yue stared in awe. "You were right, Kiro-Beros. She did become stronger in her magic that Clow Reid." It was the first time Yue ever admitted that. He knew that somewhere up there Kiro heard and had acknowledged him.  
  
Yue searched for a rose that would suit Sakura, his Master. It took him an hour to find the kind he wanted. He picked it, and went back to Sakura's grave. He laid down a delicate, pink rose, very close to the color of the outfit Sakura wore when she first met him face to face. It glowed when he put it down, and it seemed to blossom a bit. He stared for a very long time at its glory. When he was about to fly home, he heard a voice. "My sister passed away, didn't she?"  
  
Yue turned toward the direction of the voice, when he saw Tori. "I thought you died years ago."  
  
"In a way, I did. Besides that, I'm alive and breathing. I'm surprised to see that I lived longer than Sakura. I feel like I'm ready to break the human record," Tori said with a wink.  
  
"You have some of you magical powers remaining. That helps. Do you know when you'll pass away?" Yue asked.  
  
"No. I have no idea. I'm not as strong obviously in my magical ability to know that. You?"  
  
"I haven't even thought about it much. It seems like it will still be quite a while for me. A few centuries, I gather."  
  
Tori looked at his sister's grave then looked at Kiro-Beros's grave. "I have a question, Yue."  
  
Yue looked at Tori. "Yes?"  
  
"Your earthly form has gotten older, while you still remain alive and young. Will you have to be..........re-born again?"  
  
"I figure so. When my earthly form dies, I will be reborn as a child instantly, and go through the cycle of living and dying until the next Judgement."  
  
Tori nodded. "Just wondered. You know Sis and I will be waiting for you when I pass away. You'll always be my best bud!"  
  
Yue actually managed to smile, another rare emotion for him. He usually was just.......emotionless. "Of course." Yue's eyes traveled from Tori to Sakura's grave, and he sighed.  
  
"You loved her. I mean, truly loved her, didn't you?" Tori asked.  
  
Yue was taken aback by surprise. He looked at Tori with disbelief at first, then he looked at the pink rose on his former master's grave. "Yes. I did." They were both silent for a while before Yue spoke again.  
  
"I'm surprised anyone noticed."  
  
"I've known that ever since she married Li that you loved her. I have a hard time figuring you out sometimes, but I couldn't mistake the hint of jealousy on your face. You always denied to yourself loving her before until then."  
  
Yue never realized how well he and Tori knew each other. Tori could read Yue like he was an open book at times. Yue guessed that he knew Tori just as well. His thoughts were interrupted when his friend spoke again.  
  
"May I tell you something? It's just a theory, but I get the feeling that it's a good one," Tori said.  
  
"Go ahead," Yue replied.  
  
"I think the next master......I think the next master will be a direct descendant of mine. I don't know why, I just get that feeling."  
  
"You could be right. All I know is that Sakura mentioned that it was a male."  
  
"Really? I wouldn't think she'd just mention that," Tori said incredulously.  
  
"She said it rather indirectly. I noticed it just because she said 'He will have a special bond with Kira, also.' It was the only time she said any specific details about him. Otherwise, she just refered to him as a future candidate or master. I must admit I was surprised myself that she said that much."  
  
"Yeah.......although I've always known that Sakura can be unpredictable. She will do things that you just have to wonder about the logic of those things. She always had some alterior motive to them," Tori mentioned.  
  
Yue thought about it. "We'll see soon enough what that motive is." He looked at the sky, and noticed that morning was approaching. "I'd better get going, Tori. Kira needs to be sealed in the Star Book, and I must return to my earthly form for the last time."  
  
Tori nodded. "Take care, Yue. Say hello to the new master for me," he said.  
  
Yue almost took off when something hit him. "What did you mean when you said that in a way, you had died years ago?" Yue got no response. He turned around, and saw that Tori was gone. "Tori?" he called out, but to no avail.  
  
"That's peculiar," Yue said to himself. "Maybe.......that was his spiritual form. He must have been playing along that whole time when he said that he felt he was about to break a human world record for living the longest." He was surprised he didn't pick that up right away, but it was dark, which probably explained how he overlooked that. "He must have been there to tell me something I needed to know," he thought, then he headed for Sakura's house.  
  
Yue landed on the roof, and the sun began to peak out. He could see the gravesite, even from where he was. He transformed back into his earthly form, of Julian. He sat on the roof as he watched the sun rise, and the colors were magnificent. Julian continued staring when a glowing object caught his eye. The roses he had picked for the two graves were disappearing, until they were nothingness. He then realized what Tori was telling him.  
  
"I don't have to be sad. Sakura and the others are all right. Tori proved that with his image," Julian said. "They even took the roses with them."  
  
Julian felt much better, and even happy in a sense. He wouldn't be lonely too much longer anyways. Soon people would be cooing at what a cute baby he was, when he was re-born. In a way he wished that Sakura and the others could be re-born, but that ability was his alone. He still felt glad that his master and friends wouldn't have life to worry about anymore. Evil was no longer an issue for them, only for the future masters he'd have to assist.  
  
Julian said good-bye for one last time. "Good-bye, Kiro-Beros......" he said. "......and Sakura." 


End file.
